


Birthday the First

by OceanTheSoulRebel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthdays, Gen, Pre-Slash, S1, timekeeping in space is hard yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanTheSoulRebel/pseuds/OceanTheSoulRebel
Summary: Keith’s knuckles hit the door with a dull thud and he couldn’t help the nostalgic smile that swept over him at Shiro’s answer. Just like old times; he could close his eyes and it was almost just like before, before the Lions and aliens and even Kerberos.Almost.





	Birthday the First

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Shiro. <3

Keith’s knuckles hit the door with a dull thud and he couldn’t help the nostalgic smile that swept over him at Shiro’s answer. Just like old times; he could close his eyes and it was almost just like before, before the Lions and aliens and even Kerberos.

Almost.

He shook the thought away and adjusted the tray in his hand before opening the door

“Keith,” Shiro muttered. He pushed away from the makeshift desk he had engineered, star maps and holos flickering serenely upon its surface, and scrubbed his hands wearily over his face. “You’re a sight for sore eyes. What’s up?”

“You missed dinner.” Keith held up the covered tray and cast a meaningful glance toward the desk; Shiro grudgingly cleared a space for the tray after a tired beat. “And last week you chewed Pidge for skipping meals in favor for work, so.”

Shiro groaned. “We just don’t know what’s out there,” he complained, tugging errantly his bangs, snowy white against his dark hair. “And Pidge is young, she needs to keep her strength up.”

Keith rolled his eyes and cocked his hip against the edge of the desk. “Yeah, well, you’re the leader,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest. “You gotta be a role model and all that, right? That’s what you used to say to me when you’d turn down sneaking out to the arcades.”

“Sneaking out after curfew isn’t the same as working hard and accidentally missing a meal…”

“Yeah, except this isn’t the first, second, or even third.” Keith met Shiro’s sheepish gaze, his own unimpressed. “So, food. Eat up, Shirogane. Not leaving ‘til you do.” Keith stared down at Shiro until he relented and uncovered the dinner tray.

“Oh, thank God,” Shiro murmured in a rush. “Not food goo.”

“Mmm. Hunk enlisted Coran’s help in making something vaguely edible tonight. Far as I can tell that equates to a starchy vegetable thing, some mystery meat, and something kinda gelatinous that doesn’t actually have gelatine in it.” Keith laughed at Shiro’s nonplussed face. “Just like the Garrison.”

“There’s no place like home,” Shiro chuckled. He jabbed his spoon at a square of pastry off to the side. “What’s this?”

Keith cleared his throat. “Oh. That’s. That’s a piece of cake.” He could feel the threat of a blush build on his cheeks. “Kinda. Hunk and I made it. Well. Mostly Hunk.”

Shiro snorted and dug into his meal. “And it’s not even my birthday,” he said between bites.

“Uh, dude, it _is_ your birthday. Hence the cake.” Keith frowned at Shiro, watching the surprised confusion crawl across his face. “You’re, uh. Shit.” He pulled his watch out of his pocket, one of the few things that ended up making it into the stars with him when the Blue Lion brought them across the universe. “Twenty-five, you’re twenty-five today. Well, on Earth anyway, not sure how different time dilations are for us now. Just hit midnight at the Garrison.”

Shiro gave a wounded _“Oh”_ and leaned away, tilting his chair back to stare at the ceiling. “Huh,” he said blandly. “Two years. Time really flies, doesn’t it.”

Silence brewed in the room and Keith could kick himself. Fuck, he knew it was a bad idea. He flexed his fingers from the stiff fists they had formed. “Yeah,” he muttered. “I guess it does.”

The words fell like lead between them and Keith couldn’t fathom a way to gracefully pick them up. He watched Shiro’s brow furrow with whatever thoughts filled his mind until the silence grew too heavy. Keith stepped forward enough to reach Shiro’s shoulder.

“Hey,” he said softly, fingers squeezing tentatively. “You’re here. You’ve got us.”

Shiro drew a long, shuddering breath and shot him a wavering smile. “Yeah,” he agreed. He clapped his hand over Keith’s own and gave an answering reassuring squeeze. “Thanks to you.”

The heaviness in Shiro’s eyes nearly sent Keith’s stomach dropping around his ankles. “Anytime. I mean it.” He aimed for a nonchalant smile. “Birthday or not.”

Keith pulled his hand away and stretched, focusing everywhere that wasn’t Shiro’s face. “Make sure to get some sleep,” he said. “Role model and all. Oh, and Hunk says he wants a full report on what you think.”

_“Ugh.”_

“Yeah, I told him you had no palate. He didn’t believe me. Eh, at least I tried.” Keith shrugged. “He’s passionate, though, I’ll give him that, but I wish that’d translate more into burgers and pancakes than… mystery meat..”

“Lucky us,” Shiro muttered. He shook his head. “Thanks, Keith. For everything.” His face wasn’t so haunted when Keith stole a look at him again.

“Any time.” Keith ruffled his hand over Shiro’s hair and couldn’t help laughing at his resulting grumpy smile. “Any time at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr at [ocean-in-my-rebel-soul!](https://ocean-in-my-rebel-soul.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated! Thank you for reading!


End file.
